Inuyasha The Lost Episode RELOADED
by Darket
Summary: It's an even funnier sequel to my version of Inuyasha the Lost Episode. Now, Sango has filed a sexual Harrasment Suite!


Inuyasha  
  
"The Lost Episode"  
RELOADED  
  
Reader- This is fiction and this episode is completely a parody. Like the last episode with Inuyasha getting away with stuff he does and Shippo stating the obvious... Now it's a serious story with Miroku and he just wont- stop acting so- serious... Enjoy!!!  
  
Narrator- "(Cheesy preview music plays) On the last season of Inuyasha, Inuyasha was badly defeated by Sesshomaru. He was taken to prison where a fat guy made him his bitch and he had to make a rock band to gain Kagome's respect. Fortunately, the band sucked and started a riot. There, the great battle of Toki-tawa began. Inuyasha killed again and went to court where he proved to be the one. He and Sesshomaru battled and Inuyasha won, therefore making him not appear again. Then, Paramount and Warner Brothers made Rumiko Takahashi delete the episode. Infuriated, she had to make another. Now, Sesshomaru extracts his revenge..."  
  
Miroku sat on a bench and looked around. He popped his knuckles and Sango sat down.  
  
Sango- "Where's everybody else? Huh?"  
  
Miroku grabbed her ass and she screamed. Kagome saw it and informed Sango of the 21st century laws. Thus- She... (DUM DUM DUM!) Filed a sexual harassment suite!!! Inuyasha heard the news and they took him to court.  
  
Judge- "Miroku... After 6 seasons and 3 movies, you should have learned. Due to this, you have one choice... 90 days in prison or 1 month of house arrest."  
  
Miroku- "No, how did this happen? This decision decides the fate of the world."  
  
Inuyasha- "No man, you're just going to be gone for a while. Pick house arrest, it's better than jail."  
  
Miroku- "What if I make the wrong mistake? What if this brings the fate of the world?"  
  
Judge- "You're under house arrest."  
  
Miroku- "Tomorrow may never come."  
  
The next morning, things went wrong...  
  
Sango- "I'm rich bi-atch!!!"  
  
She was tanning and Kagome thought it was wrong.  
  
Kagome- "She's getting rich off Miroku's tragedies? INUYASHA!!! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha- "What did I do?"  
  
Kagome continued to cry and Inuyasha touched her.  
  
Kagome- "(Blubbering) Don't touch me! Go away! I never want to see you again!!!"  
  
She ran off and Shippo laughed at Inuyasha. Kelala was sitting next to Sango and Shippo had went off on his own. He ran into Sesshomaru and was scared. Sesshomaru jammed his hand into Shippo and a black sludge formed around Shippo.  
  
Shippo- "Oh god!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "I shall get better ratings than you!"  
  
He pulled his hand out of Shippo and now Shippo was a clone of Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha walked around and he wondered who could help him. Kaeda was listening to Miroku talk and she was interested.  
  
Miroku- "It's like I have this bad dream... I see Kagome... Then she starts to fall. An Agent is attacking her... Then I wake up..."  
  
Kaeda- "Now that's fucked up."  
  
Inuyasha walked in and they looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha- "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you guys... But I need some help! Kagome hates me, Miroku's under house arrest... Shippo's gone, not that there's anything wrong with that... And I feel like crap because were losing ratings and Sesshomaru's got better ratings than me..."  
  
Kaeda- "Hmm, you could go find the source to this show... But first you need to find the producer... Wait! Aren't you the guy who was playing in that rock band on Cops last month? Man, what did you do with your human form. That was a good look! That look was hot! Hey Miroku, you ever see this band on Cops?"  
  
Miroku- "No, I've never heard of them..."  
  
Kaeda- "You've never heard of the deaf zeppelin? Man those boys can dance! Come on Inuyasha, show him your moves!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Do I have to?"  
  
Kaeda- "Now I'm Kaeda damn it! And I think you should dance."  
  
Inuyasha started to do the robot and Kaeda seemed to be moving along with the beat.  
  
Miroku- "If I knew, I would have to say that you were possessed by a nymph. You could be in danger."  
  
Inuyasha- "No man, I'm just doing the robot."  
  
Kaeda- "Come on Miroku, you can do it! Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto!"  
  
Miroku- "No, what if I can't do it? What if I fail? What if my body can't take it?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha- "OK, chill out! For real! It's just the robot!"  
  
Miroku- "No..."  
  
Kaeda looked at him angrily and got up.  
  
Kaeda- "Then hell, I will!"  
  
She started doing the robot while rubbing her back against him.  
  
Kaeda- "(Singing) Talk to me boy!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh god!"  
  
Kaeda- "Come on, let's do the next part! Let's do the naked part!"  
  
A high note played and a bunch of birds flew by. They looked at what it was and Sesshomaru walked towards them.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Mr. Anderson..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Mr. Hugo Weaver!"  
  
Kaeda- "Wait a minute, you're that dude who lost against Inuyasha in the last..."  
  
Sesshomaru stuck his hand in her and the black sludge went all over.  
  
Kaeda- "OH! Damn! That's where I like it! How big is your fist?" Sesshomaru smiled and the sludge had got near her head.  
  
Kaeda- "Hey man, this shit is dry clean only!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "You'll like being a dude!"  
  
Kaeda became Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru pulled his hand back.  
  
Sesshomaru #2- "I do!"  
  
They looked at Inuyasha and an army of Sesshomaru clones ran in.  
  
Inuyasha- "That is a shit load of Sesshomaru clones!"  
  
They popped their bones and Inuyasha had his black clothes and sunglasses on.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Inuyasha, you must understand. Bad things go your way because there is no denying the script... There are no denying ratings!"  
  
Sesshomaru #4- "It is ratings that created us."  
  
Sesshomaru #217- "Ratings that pulls us."  
  
Sesshomaru #100- "Ratings that keep us on the air."  
  
Sesshomaru #151- "That commands us."  
  
Sesshomaru # 162- "That guides us!"  
  
Sesshomaru #5- "It is ratings that keep this show going."  
  
Sesshomaru- "And now Inuyasha, were going to take from you what you've tried to take from us..."  
  
He stuck his hand into Inuyasha and the black sludge began to surround him.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Ratings!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to be covered completely and then the sludge started to go back into Sesshomaru's hand. He struggled and kicked Sesshomaru back. He charged them and crappy Japanese music played...  
  
Inuyasha- "YAHH!!!!"  
  
He started to fight them...  
  
BGM- "Moto mikaru inkido! Hata kinka, aru!"  
  
Inuyasha kicked some into the air and smacked one back.  
  
BGM- "Moto hikari, inkitara- Mino! Min Jackoff! Thentheysplooge!"  
  
Inuyasha was hit and he knocked them back.  
  
BGM- "HEY! HEY! LET'S GO! Kinkazu! Misa kinatoimo, PROTECT MY BALLS!"  
  
Sesshomaru powered up and Inuyasha was still fighting.  
  
BGM- "Owa gawoumi- SO LET'S FIGHTING- LET'S FIGHTING LOVE!!! LET'S FIGHTING LOVE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "HIYAHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
He jumped up into the air and time slowed down. Themusic stopped... Sesshomaru #42 was kicked in the face and time resumed. He was sent back and ended up punching Sesshomaru #14 in the face. Sesshomaru #14 looked at him and grabbed him.  
  
Sesshomaru #14- "(Punching) STOP- HITTING- YOURSELF!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru #42 fell to the ground and a huge fart was let out.  
  
Sesshomaru #14- "(Angry) Who farted?"  
  
They all were silent and then started to break out laughing. Some of them waved their hands in front of their noses while most laughed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru #180 put their arms around each other's shoulders while laughing. They had tears in their eyes and Sesshomaru laughed. He stopped and stood up.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Men, FOCUS!!! Let's get Mr. Anderson..."  
  
They pushed Inuyasha and started jumping on him.  
  
Sesshomaru Army- "DOG PILE!!! DOG PILE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha held his guard and they were stacked on him.  
  
Sesshomaru Army- "It is inevitable!"  
  
Miroku watched in suspense and was scared.  
  
Miroku- "Get out of there!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru was next to Inuyasha and he stuck his finger in his mouth. He pulled it out and smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru- "A wet willy, Mr. Anderson!"  
  
Inuyasha had his wet finger in his ear.  
  
Inuyasha- "AH- AHHHH!!!"  
  
He jumped and smacked the entire pile into the air. Sesshomaru #2 and #3 spun in the air and got up. Inuyasha punched them and they turned into Shippo and Kaeda.  
  
Shippo- "Inuyasha, I can't believe you hit me again! That's so not cool!!!"  
  
He crawled up his pants and Inuyasha screamed as Shippo bit his nuts. Kaeda smacked him and Inuyasha punched Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha- "GET OUT OF MY SUIT!!!"  
  
Miroku grabbed his crosier and hit Shippo. Shippo moved and Miroku hit Inuyasha in the nuts.  
  
Inuyasha- "STOP!!!"  
  
Miroku- "SIE YOU FOUL FOX DEMON!"  
  
He hit Inuyasha in the nuts again and the producer saw them.  
  
Producer- "You must be the one!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, it's the police... We haven't broken any laws."  
  
Sango and Kagome walked in and looked around.  
  
Producer- "No, I am the publisher! I helped make you real and I can increase you're ratings."  
  
Inuyasha- "How?"  
  
The Producer gave him a key and Inuyasha looked at it.  
  
Producer- "Take that to the Tokyo tower and use it on the door next to women's room. It should lead you to the source." Inuyasha- "Thanks man!"  
  
He flew off and the publisher looked at Sango and Kagome.  
  
Producer- "What's happening hot stuffs?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and they smiled. The agents arrived and they all ran.  
  
Miroku watched them run.  
  
Miroku- "There is no hope for the future."  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to him and Miroku looked down.  
  
Miroku- "Do what you have to do. There is nothing left for me. The whole world is going to end. This is useless. It is impossible for any side to win."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around and shrugged.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Ok!"  
  
He infected Miroku and made a depressed Sesshomaru.  
  
Depressed Sesshomaru- "What is there left to do?"  
  
Inuyasha flew to the Tokyo tower and saw the door next to the women's room. He put in the key and turned it. The door opened and a light shined on him. He was in a room with endless TV screens. Each one showed him in it. A woman was in a chair and she looked at him.  
  
Rumiko- "Welcome Inuyasha. I am Rumiko Takahashi. I created Inuyasha. I also created several popular Animes including Ranma 1/2 , and Ursei Yatsura."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah, I remember that!"  
  
Rumiko- "I didn't create Dragonball, but I did help come up with a name for it. Can you believe that Akira Toriyama wanted to call it "The search for a Dragon's magical balls?"  
  
Inuyasha- "That's so gay!"  
  
Rumiko- "I know! It's the gayest thing I've ever heard! The search for a Dragon's Magical balls, come on?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Why am I here?"  
  
Rumiko- "Is there an echo in here?"  
  
Echo- "Is there an echo in here?"  
  
Rumiko- "You see the transport here has irrevocably altered your conscious. Concordantly, you remain human. Ergo, Visa V... You know what? I have no idea what I am saying... I thought it would make me sound cool!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Why am I here?"  
  
Rumiko- "You see I am trying to answer. You're ratings are going down because you've been on the distracted side."  
  
The screens showed pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha looked around.  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome!"  
  
Rumiko- "See what I'm talking about? You my friend, are Pussy whipped! (Whip sound)"  
  
Inuyasha- "Bull shit."  
  
Innuyashas on the TV screen- "Bull shit!'  
  
Rumiko- "Watch the sass captain sassy pants. You see I'm going to have to kill Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha- "Why?"  
  
Rumiko- "Because..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Why am I here."  
  
Rumiko- "Stop talking, you need to let me talk!'  
  
Inuyasha- "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Rumiko- "Err... Would you SHUT UP?"  
  
Inuyasha- "You wont let it..."  
  
Rumiko- "No, YOU WONT LET IT! You need to hear what I HAVE TO SAY! Mouth shut, ears open!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Who are you?"  
  
Rumiko slammed her hands into her chair and Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Rumiko- "Buddy you do not want to see me get out of this chair! If you keep flapping your yap, I will create a whole season of pain ALL OVER YOUR CANY ASS!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Why..."  
  
Rumiko- "ERGO! VISA V!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Who..."  
  
Rumiko- "CONCORDATELY!!! I'm sorry, but you forced me to use my big voice. You have two choices; the door on your left brings you back to your bitch. Oh, what up G? You can't handle it! If you choose the door on your right, Kagome dies and the show gets high ratings. The door behind you is for Muffins to go outside and piddle."  
  
A little cat walked into a cat door and Inuyasha looked at it.  
  
Rumiko- "Up here buddy, your bizarre!"  
  
Inuyasha walked to the left door and looked at Rumiko.  
  
Inuyasha- "If I were you..."  
  
Rumiko- "Bite your tongue!!! BITE IT!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I would hope we would never met again."  
  
Rumiko- "Why did you say that? I told you to SHUT UP!"  
  
She tackled him and they were outside.  
  
Rumiko- "Damn you..."  
  
She went back inside and Inuyasha ran towards the edge to fly off. He tripped and fell to his doom.  
  
Inuyasha- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango got on Kelala and flew towards him.  
  
Inuyasha- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They saw him falling and Inuyasha was near the ground. Inuyasha- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huff, huff... AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
He was caught and Kelala flew into a wall. They were in the emergency room and Inuyasha saw them in body casts. They were all unable to move and Kagome looked at him.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha... I fucking hate you..."  
  
The End


End file.
